Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, is a fictional character and hero in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. He first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #27 (May 1939), but his first appearance in Swamp Thing comics was in ''Swamp Thing'' #7 (December 1973). He was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. History Origins As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the Monarch Theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets. The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill Fortunately, physician and social worker Leslie Thompkins was making a house call that night, and arrived to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood. Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. At age 14, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne successfully acquired various "practical" skills. Bruce studied at several prestigious colleges, including Cambridge University, the Sorbonne in Paris, and Berlin School of Science, only taking subjects that suited him and his plan. While abroad, he studied and received training in multiple martial arts under various instructors and in different countries, man-hunting under Frenchman Henri Ducard, stealth and reconnaissance under the Japanese ninja Kirigi and other certified shinobi, hunting under the African Bushman (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, among others), hand-to hand combat under the tutelage of Ted Grant, a World Champion Boxer and David Cain, one of the world's premier assassins; traditional healing disciplines under Nepalese monks and even ventriloquism under skilled practitioners. Bruce also trained with Chu Chin Li and Tsunemoto in martial arts. Bruce was also trained in archery by Oliver Queen. At the age of 17, Bruce was trained by detective Harvey Harris to improve his detective skills. At age 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but after learning about its regulations and conduct, Wayne deducted that he would never be able to completely oppose crime while working within the legal system. The final mentor Bruce trained with was bounty hunter Willis Doggett, when Bruce and Willie were tracking a target, Willie was killed and Bruce managed to fight off the target by throwing him over a cliff, along with his parka. Luckily Bruce was rescued by a shaman and survived. After this, Bruce returned to Gotham after twelve years of training at the age of 25. Batman Begins Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of study and training with his body and mind developed to perfection. Despite having all of the skills and methods to fight crime, he still felt that there was something missing in the completion of his physical and mental arsenal. Wayne discovered the answer late one night while sitting in his manor. He recalled his fear of bats as a child after a large one crashed through one of the windows; he ultimately decided to make his appearance resemble a bat's. Wayne designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and set out against the crime and corruption that thrived in Gotham City. Wayne's tactics to oppose crime as a vigilante at night proved successful leading him to become an urban legend in Gotham City. He revealed himself at a dinner of the most influential and corrupt figures in Gotham City and promised them all that their reigns on the city would eventually end. Wayne's first ally was assistant district attorney Harvey Dent. Most of the Gotham City Police Department was sent in force to capture him. He gained his most powerful ally when he met police lieutenant James Gordon, one of the few honest cops on the force. The two developed a working relationship operating outside of the law when they needed to. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will makes him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a when necessary. *'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Batman regularly forces common criminals to flee in terror despite there being no evidence that he would actually kill anyone. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. He can use 463 different ways to intimidate someone without harming them. *'Interrogation:' Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just uses his frightening appearance to get answers. Bruce summarized his methods with the statement: "Fear is an excellent motivator." *'Peak Human Condition:' Batman has dedicated his life to be as close to human perfection both physically and mentally. Through intense training, a specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess. A doctor once commented that he is in the "perfect physical health." His physical attributes exceeded that of almost any Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, endurance, balance and coordination are in peak human perfection. Ever since he was 11, Batman began his physical and mental conditioning, and followed by intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since his childhood, has followed a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his pinnacle physique. He engages in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own as for example, he defeated the Bat-Bane in armed combat. **'Peak Human Strength:' Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1,000 lbs. during his exercise routine, and even leg-press up to 2,500 lbs. This allows him to be capable of doing amazing feats such as punching a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He's able to break steel handcuffs, and bend prison bars with his bare hands. He once pulled the maximum weight of 300 lbs scale bar behind him with all his effort, using one arm. **'Peak Human Reflexes:' Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He is able to dodge gunfire at close range. **'Peak Human Speed:' He can run and move at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. He has shown enough speed to catch up a speeding car while running. **'Peak Human Endurance:' His endurance is comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds. He continued to function after a gunshot that injured one of his legs without feeling any pain. He can go up to 80 hours without sleep. **'Peak Human Stamina:' At peak capacity, Batman can physically exert himself for approximately an hour before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. **'Peak Human Agility:' His agility exceeded than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used to scale the city's rooftops or on widow buildings in an acrobatic manner. **'Peak Human Balance:' His balance and dexterity is at the peak of human perfection. He has been shown to perform feats greater than those of skilled athletes. *'Acrobatics:' Bruce is known as one of the most finest human athlete on Earth as well as proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Martial Arts:' Bruce was trained in 127 styles of martial arts. He uses a fighting style that merges many of these styles, including Aikido, Boxing, Savate, Silat, Tan Tui, Wushu, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Kung Fu, Karate, Capoeira, Krav Maga, Yaw-Yan and many others. *'Weaponry:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weaponry. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth:' His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Marksmanship:' Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. He is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. **'Polymath:' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Bruce gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He had mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has also learned Medical Sciences and Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences. **'Forensic Science' **'Eidetic Memory:' Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. **'Investigation:' He is widely considered the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. **'Multilingualism:' He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai, Farsi, Kryptonian, Chinese, Eskimo, Tibetan and possibly more. He knows Morse code, and can also use it by tapping his fingers as well. He can also understand American Sign Language. **'Tactical Analysis:' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmanoeuvre many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the universe. **'Leadership:' He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Outsiders, the Batman Family and Batman Incorporated. He is also in charge of his company, Wayne Enterprises. **'Escapology:' He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for his usual standards. **'Driving:' Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes and trucks, and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters, auto boats and small ships. **'Tracking:' Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). **'Disguise:' Had mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Had further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26, through various instructions from Alfred. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. Among his various aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. **'Mechanical Aptitude:' Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. **'Mechanical Engineering:' Capable of designing and creating suits of armor capable of outracing missiles and protecting the wearer from its detonation at point blank range. Also, designed and created a highly powerful suit of armor known as the Hellbat armor, the latest version of which was used by Lois Lane to gain the upper hand in a fight against a powered-up Eradicator, who had just defeated Superman. **'Business Management:' Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often seen as a example of a successful industrialist and businessman on a par with Lex Luthor. *'REM Sleep:' Bruce has mastered the skill of compressing a full night's sleep into a little more than three hours. Weaknesses *'Single-Mindedness:' Batman's drive to protect Gotham has been used against him on several occasions, most notably when Bane decided to confront Batman only after wearing him down by destroying Arkham Asylum, knowing that his foe would try and capture all the escaped inmates himself and thus push himself to the brink of exhaustion. Equipment *'Batsuit:' The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc). It's also flame-retardant and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves also have some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a small percentage of lead, which shields Batman's face from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device for voice and video. *'Utility Belt:' Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel: a yellow utility belt. The utility belt has a button to call the Batmobile. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "rebreather" breathing device, and lockpicks. Superman entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.) The Kryptonite Ring is contained in a lead pocket, in order to shield Batman from its radiations. The belt also has its own automatic security systems. *'Batrope' Transportation *'Batboat' *'Batcycle' *'Batmobile' *'Batplane' Weapons *'Batarang' In other media Main article: Batman franchise media Category:Characters from comics Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters